Saturn's Angel
by Saturn Angels
Summary: Hotaru/17. Hotaru feels she doesn't belong in Tokyo, so she asks Setsuna to send her to a different world. Romance/Humor/Action/Adventure. onegai, r
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Alright, I don't own anything besides this fic, so please ^_~ review!  
  
Tomoe: This is a 17/Hotaru fic, k?  
Thor: 17 is cool!  
Tomoe: Yep!  
Fantasy Girl: He's hott! ^-^  
Vale: ...yep!!  
Vince: ..-.-; baka....  
  
SATURN'S ANGEL  
PROLOGUE  
BY:  
Tomoe Hotaru (Saturn Angels)  
  
  
Hotaru walked around the park slowly allowing her thoughts to organize. She tossed her book bag on the ground next to the bench which she sat on. She thought for a moment watching the pond in front of her lie still until a slight breeze made its way across the water creating ripples, "It doesn't feel right being here...I mean, Chibi-Usa is really nice and all...but...I don't belong. Probably because I come from Saturn and am a Sailor Senshi. The Senshi of Destruction to top it all off...even among the other senshi I don't fit in. The Inners fear me and my powers, though Usagi knows I'm not evil and would never hurt anybody...The Outers...The Outers have always been very kind...they treat me as a daughter, and have a right to also...they did raise me afterall...which is why it will be harder to leave...Maybe they'll visit me wherever I'm going?" She wondered to herself quietly.  
  
She sighed, "Though, Setsuna-mama might not want to send me anywhere...should I be happy? ...Or sad?" She sighed and let the wind tug gently at her hair and tried to bring it along with it as it swept across her face, though it stayed firmly where it was supposed to: her head. She brushed her hair out of her face and put it behind her ears. She picked up her bag and began the long journey home, to the Outer's Mansion.  
  
**Twenty Minutes Later**  
  
"Welcome back Hotaru, anything new happen in school today?" Michiru asked cheerfully as she stopped washing the dishes for a while.  
  
Hotaru placed her bag on the couch, "Nothing new really"  
  
Michiru nodded and smiled, "I see. Well Setsuna went back to check on the Gates of Time and Haruka's in her room reading"  
  
Hotaru gasped, "Haruka-papa's reading!?" She smiled, "Why that's absurd! Is she sick or something?"  
  
Michiru laughed, "That's what I thought too at first, she says she's fine. Why don't you go up and see her?"  
  
Hotaru smiled and nodded as she ran upstairs to greet her 'papa'. She opened the door to Haruka and Michiru's room, "Hi Haruka-papa!" She cried as she jumped onto the bed next to Haruka.  
  
Haruka looked up, "Oh hey 'Taru-chan! Michi didn't send you up here to see if I was still alive did she?"  
  
Hotaru sweatdropped, "Er...no? Well anyways that's beside the point!" She laughed, "So, what are you reading?"  
  
Haruka sighed and rolled her eyes, "Is that what you two are so concerned about?"  
  
"Well it's not everyday that Tenou Haruka reads a book!"  
  
Haruka smirked and held up the cover of the book so Hotaru could read it.  
  
"...'The Newest Race Cars of the Century'..." Hotaru read it aloud then laughed, "Should've known!"  
  
"Yep. You should have"  
  
Hotaru smiled, "Well I'm gonna go and try to contact Setsuna. Since it's summer vacation and all I might want to go on vacation!"  
  
Haruka smiled and nodded eagerly, "Yeah! Where do you want to go?"  
  
Hotaru sweatdropped, "Haruka-papa! You and Michiru-mama can't go!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you have a race in Africa to go to. And Michiru has a concert in America!"   
  
"Oh yeah...well after that we'll ask Setsuna to send us where you went, then we'll use our little watchy-things--"  
  
"Communicators"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said. Little watchy-things to contact you, then we'll all have fun!"  
  
Hotaru nodded slightly, "Sounds good, well, I'll be leaving now. Bye 'Ruka-papa"   
  
"Bye, see ya in a couple weeks then!"  
  
Hotaru nodded and left the room to say good-bye to Michiru-mama, she had to remember to tell Setsuna not to tell them where she went. She wasn't going to come back, "Michiru-mama, I'm gonna go on a vacation, k?"  
  
Michiru looked at Hotaru, "A vacation? Alright I guess it'll be good for me and Haruka..."  
  
"Concert, and race...remember?"  
  
"Well...you can't go alone!!"  
  
"Michiru-mama!! I'm 18! I think I'm old enough!! Plus, I'm a Sailor Senshi! I can defeat anything that threatens me!"  
  
Michiru shifted uncomfortably, "Fine! But right after me and Haruka ar egonna be there! Alright?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. Haruka and I already planned it out," Hotaru said with a reassuring hug.  
  
"You're leaving now?"  
  
"What better time to leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"...Fine. I guess it'll be fun with just me and Haruka for a couple days..."  
  
Hotaru smiled, "Yeah, you're looking forward to bed-time aren't ya?"  
  
Michiru blushed, "Hotaru! Didn't I tell you not to pick up bad habits from Haruka?"  
  
Hotaru smiled and laughed, "Yeah, yeah. Alright I'll see you later Michiru-mama" Hotaru hugged her again and rushed up to her room to get her bags packed, once she had them packed (which was pretty fast) and put them in a sub-space pocket as she summoned herself to the Gates of Time.  
  
~*End Prologue*~  
Tomoe: ...well how'd you like it??  
Thor: ...it was pretty good...better then Fantasy Girl's first story anyway...  
Fantasy Girl: Shut up Thor!!!  
Thor: MAKE ME!  
Fantasy Girl: I WILL!!!   
*start fighting*  
Vale: *acts a lot like Selphie* STOP FIGHTING!  
Vince: Well I liked it...  
Tomoe: Thank you.   
Fantasy Girl: Don't forget to review!  
Vale: Yeah!! ^.~  
Vince: Ja ne!  
Thor: ... *has a black eye* ...ouch 


	2. Chapter one

Disclaimer: Do not own Sailor Moon...Naoko Takeuchi does...Do not own Dragonball or Dragonball z or Dragonball GT or anyother thing that starts with Dragonball Akira Toraiyama does.  
  
Tomoe: This is a 17/Hotaru fic, k?  
Thor: 17 is cool! He looks weird when he comes back though...  
Tomoe: Yea...  
Fantasy Girl: He's still hott! ^-^  
Vale: ...yep!!  
Vince: ..-.-; baka....  
  
SATURN'S ANGEL  
CHAPTER ONE  
BY:  
Tomoe Hotaru (Saturn Angels)  
  
  
Hotaru looked around the foggy area, "Setsuna...Setsuna it's me Hotaru! Can you call off the fog please?"  
  
Setsuna waved her staff around a couple times and the fog around them cleared, "Hotaru? What are you doing here?" She asked blinking twice.  
  
Hotaru sweatdropped, "Well you see. I wanted a vacation, but the truth is I don't want to go home from this vacation...so please send me somewhere where I won't be regarded as a freak...and please, please don't tell Michiru-mama, or Haruka-papa where I went, alright? Tell them they can still contact me using the communicater or as Haruka-papa has dubbed it, the watchy-thing, alright?"  
  
Setsuna sighed deeply and hugged Hotaru, "Hotaru, I'll miss you...do I have permission to visit you every once and a while?"  
  
Hotaru looked at Setsuna and nodded, "Yes you do...and please tell Michi-mama, and Ruka-papa not to freak out...I'm fine, ok?"  
  
Setsuna nodded, "Well...I'll find a place where the people will treat with with kindness and respect...maybe where you'll meet a nice boy too...hm..." She winked at Hotaru making her blush a bit, "Ah...I found one. You have money?"  
  
Hotaru nodded, "Hai. It's in my sub-space pocket..."  
  
"Well if you ever run out of money or need something, I'll always be here, alright? Now just step through the door...close your eyes, then wait until you feel the ground below your feet again, alright?"  
  
Hotaru nodded and smiled, "I'll miss you 'Tsuna-mama..." She sighed and took a deep breath and walked through the door. The door closed behind her and she closed her eyes.  
  
Setsuna looked at the closed door where Hotaru had been, "Good luck Hotaru...I'll see you again...someday" She turned her back to the door and the fog filled the area once more.   
  
~*~*~*~Outer's Mansion*~*~*~*~  
  
Michiru paced around her bedroom where Haruka was lying down reading, "Something's not right...something...something went wrong..."  
  
"Mm...really?" Haruka asked not really paying attention.  
  
"Haruka...should we call the others?"  
  
"...I don't think so...it's probably nothing..."  
  
"...Haruka can you cancel the race?"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"...Haruka please, something isn't right..."  
  
"...Cancel my race in Africa??" She looked at Michiru then sighed closing her eyes, "Fine Michiru....Fine, alright...I'll cancel it..."  
  
Michiru smiled, "Thank you...we should start packing for our vacation just in case nothing's wrong and we can join Hotaru..."  
  
Haruka looked at Michiru a devious smile playing at the corners of her mouth, "Can I get a reward for being so wonderful?"  
  
Michiru looked at Haruka, "...Not now Haruka...I'm busy," She looked at Haruka a while longer then said, "After we pack, alright?"  
  
Haruka seemed to be content with that answer as she hopped out of bed smiling to herself as she began to pack rapidly.   
  
~*~*~*~Three Hours Later*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mmmm....that was fun," Haruka said with a smile.  
  
Michiru smiled too, "Alright, let's just get to the Time Gates,"  
  
Haruka nodded as she finished buttoning up her Hawaiin over-shirt.  
  
They put their things into their seperate sub-space pockets.  
  
~*~*~*~Gates of Time*~*~*~*~  
  
"Setsuna!! It's us, you know? Michiru and Haruka? Gaurdians of Uranus and Neptune? Clear this fog up! It gets annoying," Haruka called her voice echoed then the fog cleared thanks to Setsuna, or Sailor Pluto.  
  
Setsuna almost laughed when she saw Haruka wearing white long shorts, an orange Hawaiin button-up shirt, and sunglasses; and Michiru wearing a blue sun-dress with a straw hat. Then she felt sorry for them since they had packed for nothing, they wouldn't be following Hotaru.  
  
The two walked up to Setsuna grinning, "Hey! Alright, we're ready! Take us to where Hotaru's vacationing..."  
  
Setsuna shook her head, "I'm sorry but I cannot. You can contact her yourself right now if you wish, but I am under strict orders not to allow you to follow her..."  
  
Michiru's eyes widened, "See Haruka? I told you something was wrong! Where is she Setsuna? Please tell us!"  
  
Setsuna shook her head again, "I cannot"  
  
Haruka got her watchy-thing out, "Hotaru...Sailor Saturn, come in Sailor Saturn....Hotaru...ANSWER!"  
  
Hotaru: "Yes Haruka-papa?"   
  
"Where are you?"  
  
Hotaru: "At my vacation spot"  
  
"Where is your vacation spot?"  
  
Hotaru: "Somewhere"  
  
"Why won't you tell us? Why won't you let us follow you?"  
  
Hotaru: "....Haruka...I don't want to go back to the mansion. I love you all...but I just can't bear that life any longer. This place is my home now..."  
  
"But who will take care of you?"  
  
Hotaru: "I can take care of myself!"  
  
Haruka sniffled, "...Fine! Just forget about us like that!"  
  
Hotaru: "I'm not going to forget you...maybe I'll visit sometime?"  
  
Haruka sighed, "Fine Hotaru...have it your way. We're going to find you, then follow you. Then we'll stay with you!"  
  
Hotaru: "But what about your duty as a Sailor Scout?"  
  
"There aren't anymore youma! We're not needed...and plus we'll always have our watchy-things!"  
  
Hotaru: "...Then good luck finding me..."   
  
*Watchy-thing's screen goes blank*  
  
Haruka looked at the communicater, "Damn. Setsuna!!! WHERE IS SHE!?!?"  
  
Michiru looked at Setsuna, "Please tell us..."  
  
Setsuna sighed, "Maybe some other time..." She fogged the place up again and Michiru and Haruka teleported back to the mansion to narrow down the places that she could be.  
  
~*~*~*Hotaru's Vacation Spot*~*~*~  
  
Hotaru looked around the city she was in, apparently it was called Sataan City, "Excuse me? Miss? HEY! Are you listening?"   
  
The woman passed by her with a 'hmph'  
  
Hotaru raised an eyebrow, "Oh great. I'm ignored here too...uh Sir? Sir?"  
  
He passed to with a 'hmph, damn tourists'  
  
Hotaru sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She walked around the sidewalks then went past a small shop still looking around nervously, "Where am I?" She wondered aloud to herself, "This isn't earth...what year is it??"  
  
A man off to the side said, "You're in Sataan City of course"  
  
She turned to see who had spoken to her but instead accidently ran into another guy, she bowed slightly, "Gomen ne. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and I heard someone talking to me and... ...I didn't...see you..." she blushed as she looked up at the man she had bumped into. He looked to be about nineteen or twenty.   
  
"Ora o nameru na yo (Don't mess with me)..."  
  
She blinked, "N-Nani?" Without answering her the man walked past her, "Kowai....(scary....)" She whispered to herself, "Hey! What's your name?"  
  
The man turned, "...Seventeen..." ((Forgot how to say seventeen in Japanese...))  
  
"Seventeen...? Where am I!?" He walked away without answering her question. "Well there goes the only hott guy in town...is everyone's name in this place a number?" She sighed and continued her journey through town...in the direction that Seventeen was headed.  
  
~*~*End Chapter One*~*~  
Tomoe: Well?  
Vale: Pretty good...  
Vince: Yep!  
Thor: ...needs work...still better then Fantasy Girl's though.  
Fantasy Girl: ..Yeah...I mean! WHAT!?  
Thor: You wanna fight!? This time I'll win!  
Fantasy Girl: Yeah right!!   
*start fighting*  
Tomoe: ...er...please review? ^^;  
Fantasy Girl: ITAI! *comes out with a blood nose crying* BAKA THOR! 


	3. Chapter two

Disclaimer: Do not own Sailor Moon...Naoko Takeuchi does...Do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT or anyother thing that starts with Dragonball Akira Toraiyama does.  
  
Tomoe:   
  
SATURN'S ANGEL  
CHAPTER TWO  
BY:  
Tomoe Hotaru (Saturn Angels)  
  
Hotaru followed Seventeen ((A/N: Just gonna use Seventeen...and Eighteen...since I'll get confused on who I'm talking about with Juunanagou and Juuhachigou)) through many crowds all throughout town and even now after possibly over an hour or two of walking he seemed still to have no destination. While they were walking along one of the less crowded streets Hotaru felt that familiar pain as her heart felt like it was being twisted into a knot, she tried desperately to control her breathing but it was no use. Her attacks had stopped for a time after she was reborn the second time (in Sailor Moon S) though they had begun again when reborn the third time (after Sailor Moon Stars) they were less frequent then in her first reborn body, but they still happened every now and then when she wore herself out. Her face contorted in pain as she cried out, which drew Seventeen's as well as other's attention to her.  
  
Seventeen's eyes widened a bit as he recognized her as the girl that had bumped into him earlier, 'But what's she doing here?' he wondered briefly then realized that his questions would have to wait until later as she clutched her chest her breathing becoming louder and more irregular. Seventeen made his way to her pushing through the crowd that had gathered around her, and knelt by her. They made eye contact and she looked at him confused as to why he looked so worried, then the pain became too much for her body to bear and she passed out, luckily Seventeen caught her before she hit the concrete.  
  
He looked at her pale, delicate body and wondered why he was so worried and concerned about someone he had only bumped into on the streets an hour ago. She groaned as she shut her eyes tighter, Seventeen looked at her face a bit more before deciding that he would take her back to where Eighteen was waiting to take care of her...or at least find out what was wrong with her. He quickly took off into the air and flew towards where Eighteen was waiting. ((Not gonna add Sixteen...just don't really feel like it))  
  
~*~Hotaru's Dream~*~  
  
Hotaru looked around confused, she was at the Time Gates. There were three figures in the distance one was easily recognized as the silhouette Setsuna, and the two standing on either side of her looked exactly the same...though one was holding a staff like Setsuna's, except there was a circle on top and it was glowing silver, and the other was holding two swords glowing gold. Hotaru made her way to them, and from the glow of their weapons she could distinguish the lower half of their faces, their lips were turned up in a smile, "Um...hello?" Hotaru asked tentatively, "Setsuna-mama?"  
  
Setsuna stepped out of the shadows where Hotaru could see her face, "Hotaru-chan. Hello. The Outers and I both miss you very much...you can't come back for a while though...it's too dangerous..."  
  
"Wait, what's going on?" Hotaru asked confused.  
  
"The senshi that stand beside me are Sailor Dawn, and Sailor Aurora...they've come to help us fight," Setsuna said still not completely answering Hotaru's question, "They're in the dimension you are in...their past is still forgotten to them. You must find them..."  
  
"Wait? I don't understand! What's going on?" Hotaru asked furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.  
  
"Please, Hotaru...there's something wrong. The connection with your dream is becoming thin. I'll contact you once you awaken...enemies have invaded Tokyo once again," Setsuna said worriedly.  
  
"Well, I should go back and help you!" Hotaru cried.  
  
Setsuna shook her head sadly, "No you can't. They're not after the Ginzuishou this time, they're after the heir to the throne of Saturn."  
  
"Which would be you..." said the twin with the two swords sadly, "...Tomoe Hotaru," finished the other twin whom was holding the staff.  
  
Hotaru looked at Setsuna and the twins questioningly, "But why?" Their was no response, "Why are they after me, Setsuna?" Hotaru asked approaching her.  
  
Setsuna suddenly smiled cruelly, "Because my dear...we need your power. We need to take over every planet one by one...strongest to weakest and revive the Fatalistic Millennium, ruled by Queen Merusu…and to do that...we need Saturn's power of Death and Destruction to overcome the others...and soon, very soon your life will end..." Setsuna said laughing maliciously, and before Hotaru could blink she found herself being held in the air by the neck by Setsuna, who was laughing still, "You will die..."  
  
~*~End Dream~*~   
  
"NO!" Yelled Hotaru awakening from her slumber sitting upright breathing quickly as she held her own neck gently swearing she could still feel Setsuna's fingers curling around it, she gasped a couple times and closed her eyes, 'No...' she thought incredulously shaking her head, 'It was a dream...just a dream' she shut her eyes, and covered her ears still unable to erase Setsuna's laughter from her mind...she had sounded somehow different, evil somehow.  
  
"Are you alright?" A voice penetrated through her hands reaching her ears and Hotaru opened her eyes to see two faces, one she recognized as Seventeen and beside him was a young blonde girl, around her age, looking at her strangely.  
  
"...I'm fine," Hotaru responded as she removed her hands from her ears blushing embarrassed, "Where am I? Who are you?"  
  
"You sound like you have amnesia," said Eighteen sarcastically, "But you're in the middle of nowhere," she motioned to the desert all around them, "I'm Eighteen and this is Seventeen, who you've already met earlier, so are you sick or something?"   
  
Hotaru thought about how she would answer that, "I guess you could say that..."  
  
"Well, you should see a doctor about it then," Eighteen said as she got up and stretched, it was then that Hotaru first noticed it was already nighttime and the only light there was from the stars, and the fire that was still burning brightly.   
  
Seventeen went over to the other side of the fire and sat against a rock staring into the fire deep in thought.  
  
Hotaru as well began to do the same before her eyes began to hurt from the intense light and she was forced to turn away, 'Sailor Dawn and Sailor Aurora...where would I find them? I don't know where I am...I don't know anyone...besides Seventeen and Eighteen,' she thought her brow furrowing in perplexity, then she smiled briefly, 'Maybe everyone is named after a number here'  
  
Eighteen watched Seventeen and Hotaru in silence, it was too quiet, "I didn't catch your name..."  
  
Hotaru looked at Eighteen, "Oh yes, sorry. My name is Tomoe Hotaru..."  
  
"Then your name would be Tomoe? or Hotaru?" Eighteen asked confused.  
  
"Hotaru," she said smiling a bit.  
  
Eighteen nodded and laid back to look at the stars, "Nice night isn't it?"  
  
Hotaru merely looked at the sky, as did Seventeen, and nodded.  
  
"...Well, where are you going. I mean you probably didn't mean to end up in the middle of nowhere, my brother just acted on impulse," Eighteen said continuing to stare at the stars.  
  
"...I'm not really sure where to go. I'm sort of...new...here," Hotaru said as she lowered her eyes from the sky back to the fire.  
  
Eighteen turned to her, "New? don't know anyone here?"   
  
Hotaru shook her head.  
  
"Well then you can stay with us as long as you like. At least I have a shopping partner here now, instead of Seventeen always complaining that I worry too much about fashion"  
  
Hotaru merely smiled and nodded then drew back into her thoughts. How was she going to find Sailor dawn and Aurora? She sighed and let herself relax, forcing her thoughts to leave her for the moment. Soon enough she drifted into a light sleep.  
  
~*~*End Chapter Two*~*~  
Tomoe: ...  
Vale: ....*clears throat to break silence*  
Vince: It's getting better...I think....you need more inspiration though Tomoe-chan  
Thor: ...I agree  
Fantasy Girl: ..Yeah...  
Tomoe: *sigh* Yeah I do... *sighs more* Reviews are my inspiration! Leave many reviews and help keep this story going! lol. R/R! 


	4. Chapter three

Disclaimer: Do not own Sailor Moon, that belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, and I don't own Dragonball (letter goes here) Akira Toriyama does... *nods*

Tomoe: ^_^;; Agh, I'm sorry everyone for never updating-- if you're still interested in reading at all -_-; sorry!!

SATURN'S ANGEL  
CHAPTER THREE  
BY:  
Tomoe Hotaru (Saturn Angels)

When Hotaru awoke again she noticed that she was in a van, she stirred some and rubbed at her eyes, she sat up.

"Ah! You're awake..." 18 said with a kind smile, "Good, right on time too... we've just 'rented' a room at a hotel which is where we're going to stay.

Hotaru looked around, "Where's 17?" he wasn't anywhere in the van..

18 looked amused by Hotaru's question, "He's at the hotel."

Hotaru blinked and looked at 18 questioningly, "So... where are we going?"

"Shopping!" 18 answered with a grin.

Hotaru sweatdropped, she should have guessed. Truth be told she didn't like shopping too much... but she wasn't about to be rude.

18 continued speaking, "I found my brother's wallet while he was taking a nap... I'm sure he won't mind. It isn't like he has anything to spend money on anyway-- so I may as well spend it for him right?"

"Ah... sure..." Hotaru said with a slight nod.

The rest of the drive there was mostly silent on Hotaru's part, though 18 babbled on about random things, mentioning now and then that she was glad Hotaru joined them.

Shopping was rather uneventful; though it lasted more than four hours. 18 would randomly choose clothing off the rack in both their sizes and then would go into the dressing rooms and come out 'model'-esque. She would force Hotaru in to doing the same though Hotaru wouldn't strike grand poses.

Every now and then, even with Hotaru's praise 18 would turn and look herself in the mirror, scrunch up her face and proclaim that she wouldn't buy it.

Though, that happening was rather rare.

And Hotaru soon began feeling very sorry for 17-- having to sit through this everyday-- even she became bored. Not to mention 18 was seriously spending all their money on things she really didn't need.

"Um... 18, don't you think you're going a bit overboard?" Hotaru asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Overboard?" 18 repeated, blinking and staring at Hotaru as if she'd gone mad, "That's impossible..." she looked over at the outfits that were on the counter being rung up by the clerk, "Ah... I suppose you're right." she paused, "we'll have to shop for shoes some other time."

Hotaru sweatdropped.

"Pity though.. I won't be able to wear some of these outfits until I do get new shoes..."

"Won't your brother be mad if he sees you with so much stuff?" Hotaru asked.

18 seemed to just realize this and she nodded, "You're right! Here's the plan... I will go into the room with only a few outfits ... and then stall him, and you will come in after me and stash everything in my closet."

Hotaru once again sweatdropped, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately.. "All right... it seems that will work."

18 nodded fervently, "Yes, I think it will work just fine." The lady at the counter finally finished ringing everything up and putting the outfits into countless bags. The woman handed 18 the receipt.

"1,000,000 yen!?" cried 18, before glaring at the woman. "Hotaru-- I'd suggest you get cover somewhere..." she yelled, and immediately after that Hotaru had enough sense to cast Silence Wall around her...

What happened next was horrible; terrible and Hotaru wished she was dreaming but she knew she wasn't. 18 killed the woman, and practically blew the whole store up. The only things left standing other than Hotaru and herself, were of course all the clothing in bags which had been saved because of Hotaru's spell.

After all the smoke and debris in the air cleared; Hotaru was pulled by the arm out of the store; the door dinging as it shut behind them though it fell over as it had nothing to support it.

"Th...there had been people in there! Other... innocent!" Hotaru said shaking as what had just happened hit her.

18 looked down at Hotaru; a dangerous look in her eyes before it subsided and was completely replaced with the exact opposite for a few seconds before it once again fell away to a simple emotion-- closest it could be described as would be guilt.

However she looked back towards the store; what was left of it at any rate and glared. She tossed some money onto the rubble, "There's your money you overcharging hag..."

Hotaru just stared at 18, frightened beyond words, angered as well... but something stirred inside her.

_Aurora_.

Whispered a voice inside her head that sounded much like her own only... apart from her own psyche.

Hotaru looked over to the brooding 18, as she picked up the shopping bags and headed back to the van. Her heart was heavy... "C'mon Hotaru... we'd better be getting back to the hotel." she looked worried for a moment as she turned to look at Hotaru, "You are still going to stay?" she asked.

Hotaru nodded, "Yes.. there is no where else for me."

18 smiled, "Good. Well!" she grinned, and her downtrodden nature seemed to wash away as she did so. "We're still going through with the plan right?" 18 asked, referring to the way to smuggle in all the outfits.

Hotaru nodded numbly as she climbed into the front seat, "Of course..."

The drive was devoid of any speaking, even from 18 who seemed still slightly bothered that she'd done such a thing in front of someone seemingly as innocent as Hotaru.

They made it to the hotel, and 18 went ahead of her up the steps, she stopped before heading into the room and turned back to address Hotaru, "You'll probably want to take a shower..." she headed inside once that was said. Hotaru looked down at herself as if for the first time noticing that she was, indeed, very grimy. After waiting for two minutes Hotaru went inside as well, there were two joined rooms that they'd rented out it seemed, and Hotaru stuck the bags of clothing inside the closet.

She could hear the water to the shower running and smiled slightly, 18 had already run the bath for her... she opened the bathroom door and closed it behind her.

A few seconds later the sound of Hotaru screaming could be heard, followed by masculine cursing.

Hotaru shot out of the bathroom, blushing furiously, a towel wrapped around her body even though she still had her undergarments on.

18 ran in to the room, "Hotaru wha--"

17 opened the door to the bathroom slightly, sticking his head out, "Er... sorry about that..." he said, looking rather embarassed, "Here..." and a second later he handed Hotaru her clothes, and Hotaru took them from his hand, her face still as red as a tomato.

18 rose an eyebrow as 17 closed the bathroom door once more before she began laughing, she led Hotaru into the room that joined the one they were in, "Ah... Hotaru, wrong room. Ours is next door."

Hotaru remained silent, as she felt how warm her face had become, 18 couldn't help but begin laughing at Hotaru's misfortune, she gave the smaller girl a hug, "...'taru-chan you should really be careful deciding which doors you walk through.."

~*~*End Chapter Three*~*~

Tomoe: ..^_^; Well I updated...  
Vale: Sure took ya long enough Tomoe-chan ^_^;  
Tomoe: Ah! Yeah I know-- stop rubbing it in-- but we've all been really slow lately...  
Fantasy Girl: I think they think we've died...  
Tomoe: ^_^; I'm sorry to all my readers!... 


End file.
